Pop Goes the Fairy
by Verde Sause
Summary: Reuploaded and shortened Mira, Lisanna, and Juvia are going to a SWIMSUIT competition but their swimsuits are way too revealing/small on them. Pop goes the ed.
1. Chapter 1-3

It was a Scorcher! It was a very hot day in Fiore and the Strauss Sibling Were on a Job to get rid of Giant hornet Nests that have been appearing over town. Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman were on the last hive.

"I'll smash that hive like a man!" shouted the loud Elfman.

Mirajane then Reminded Elfman: "Were all out of magic, except you."

Lisanna then added: "You low Elfman maybe weed should try this later or tomorrow."

Elfman Argued "It's already Sunset! And it's supposed to be even hotter tomorrow!"

Mira agreed with Elfman "Elfman maybe have a point besides tomorrow is the swimsuit competition…"

Lisanna then asked "What swimsuit competition?"

But before Mirajane could answer her sister another female voice answered for her.

"Tomorrow is the Created Swimsuit Competition and your sisters going to lose!"

The three of them turned to see Jenny Realight!

Jenny continued: "It's actually a Team competition, you and two others have to stitch your own matching swimsuits… In other words you have to have three people and you have to be able to create three similar swimsuits for your team."

Mira then finishes for her "and the three with the best swimsuits win 100,000 jewel."

Lisanna and Elfman jaws drop to the ground.

Jenny then scoff's the three of them, "Are you three going to be in the competition?"

Mirajane shakes her head no.

"Ha I knew it, you're to overweight!"

Lisanna becomes enraged "What did you say to my sister you blob!"

Jenny scoff's Lisanna "and your flat chested!"

Elfman then joins in the argument! "A real man doesn't insult competition!"

Jenny then mocks then "You three! That's Hilarious!" Jenny then struts off ignoring them.

Lisanna and Elfman try to follow her but Mirajane stops them.

"We'll get at Jenny Tomorrow at the completion!"

Elfman then asks. "I thought you weren't competing."

Mirajane then opens her eyes and looks at Elfman: "I wasn't until I found out jenny was in it."

Elfman then becomes filled with Pride!

"Alright lets smash that hive!" Elfman then without warning leap toward the Giant hive transforming mid-air into a Tiger man!

But before Elfman could strike the Giant wasps surrounded him and sting im until Lisanna and Mira shooed them off of him…

Thy looked down at Elfman who was covered in Giant Wasp Stings and bite! Elfman moaned in pain…

Lisanna then states "Can we compete with two people?"

Mirajane shook her head no.

LATER:

It was now Night time Mira and Lisanna were in the bathhouse with all the other girls bathing themselves.

Mira had just got through explaining her predicament to the other girls.

Lisanna added "we can't only compete with two people and its tomorrow at noon! Right Mira?"

Mira shook her head yes.

Erza then said "I and Lucy are going on a quest tomorrow with Natsu and Gray, but Juvia is Free!"

Juvia who was in the background turned,

"Are you talking about me? I can't do that!" Juvia then flustered.

Erza continued "You aren't doing anything tomorrow and you're the only one free tomorrow!"

Juvia argued "I am not the only one."

"Cana and Bisca are out on quests."

Juvia tried to argue more "But what about um…"

Lisanna then politely asked Juvia politely to join them in the competition: "Juvia will you please join our team team, and help us win and the swimsuit competition?"

Juvia blushed and accepted!

The three of them finished their shower/baths and put on their robes and entered the hallway and began walking and to Mirajane's room.

Juvia asked what kind of suits they were going to wear and Mira suddenly stopped.

She turned around and admitted "I just realized… I need to make suits…"

The three of then looked at each other and then run to Mirajane's room!

They burst through the door and

Mirajane grabbed her Sowing machine and put it on a coffee table in her main room.

Lisanna Ran into another room and immediately ran out with stacks of red fabric.

"I found this!"

Mira looked at the fabrics… "Great we'll use that!" Lisanna ran and gave Mira the fabrics, Mira Turned on the machine.

Mira then stated: "I'm going to make them a little bit skimpy because jenny's going to wear the skimpiest thing she can because jenny is- never mind…"

Mira then continued to make then swimsuits, Juvia then asked what she should do?

Lisanna answered "Mira will cut and stich them then I will wash them then uh… you could make us coffee!"

Juvia scoffed "I could wash them better than any machine with my water magic!"

Mira then hollered from her sowing machine "Juvias right beside it takes an hour for a full cycle Juvia could do it in a few minutes!"

40 minutes later Mira finished stitch the swimsuits they were three Red Bandeau tops and three red cheeky bikini bottoms, they looked so cute and sexy thought the three girls! Mira knew Style!

Juvia then used her water magic to wash the swimsuits they came out still stitched together perfectly no flaws! The girls then took of their robes and tried on the swimsuits…

They were too large! All three of the girls stood in front of Mira's tall bathroom mirror.

All three of the girl tops were constantly sliding down to their waists. And their bottoms were sagging and hanging!

Lisanna shouted "everybody will laugh at us!"

Mira then asked Juvia if she would use really hot water and wash them again, but this time they would shrink!

Juvia blasted all three of them with boiling hot water! They all screamed in pain! Juvia stopped after 20 seconds: The suits were still too big but they were slightly smaller!

Juvia blasted all three of them again for 20 seconds: they looked almost the same!

Juvia then blasted them at full speed with boiling water for 40 seconds!

The entire room fills up with steam!

Mirajane then says "I can't see anything!"

Lisanna walked over and turned on the bathroom ceiling fan the steam then began to slowly clear…

It revealed a mirror cover in steam, Juvia then blasted the mirror with water to clear it, it revealed their swimsuits shrunk 15 sizes! And were the tightest smallest bikinis you ever saw!

The girls screamed! "How are we going to win now?" cried Lisanna! Her swimsuit so small it was constantly squeezing her crotch and sides!

Mirajane then looked at her and Juvia swimsuits, which were just as small if not smaller than Lisanna's…

Juvia started to apologize and beg for forgiveness but before she could start Mirajane interrupted her.

"They still all look the exact same! There all still the same sizes… I think, but the point is to beat jenny even if we don't win, all we have to do is do better than jenny and prove her wrong!"

Juvia and Lisanna then brightened up like Mira and stated to complement each other for self-esteem:

First Mira said to Juvia "Juvia-sama your swimsuit make me all warm inside!" everyone giggled!

Lisanna then complimented Juvia and Mirajane in a rough voice "You two hotties looking for some rough lovin?" They all burst out laughing!

Juvia then made a joke "Hey baby, you want me to rub lotion on your back?"

They all burst out laughing!

Then Juvia asks the both of them "what if a cute boy sees us?"

Sweat then dripped down the side of Mirajane's head… "I just remembered… everyone is probably going to the competition…to watch I mean."

Juvia and Lisanna moods suddenly changed for the worse.

Lisanna then asked her sister how many people. Mirajane answered "probably… the whole kingdom of Fiore…"

Juvia then turned pale in the face, "the… whole kingdom." Juvia stuttered.

Mirajane then tried to bring their moods back. "We have nothing to be afraid of! WERE HOT!" shouted Mirajane!

Juvia and Lisanna grew confused.

Mirajane continued: "WERE SMOKING HOT! We used to be cool… but now were HOT! WERE HOT!"

Juvia then asked Lisanna "Do you… feel HOT?"

Lisanna then commented "I wish I was half baked."

Mirajane then walked into her living and looked at her grandfather clock.

"Its 11:09 PM right now, and the competition starts tomorrow at High noon! Which means we have about 12 hours." Declared Mirajane.

Juvia then complained "can I take this off until tomorrow… it's starting to hurt me."

The girl's peeled off their suits and put on their robes back on, and then walked back into Mirajane's bathroom to look at themselves.

They looked into the mirror pulling down their robes to look, their skin was red from the swimsuits squeezing and crushing them!

Lisanna asked her sister "Do we have anymore fabric Mira?"

Mirajane answered her: "That was the only fabric I had… and everything is closed, so it's that or nothing… sorry."

Mirajane then started to apologies to them!

"Im sorry this is my fault! I should've just let Jenny…"

Juvia then interrupted her.

"Mirajane… It's my fault, I ruined the swimsuit's not you…"

Lisanna then attempted to cheer them both up!

Lisanna ripped the robe off of Juvia! "Were still HOT!"

Juvia screams, and her face becomes flustered "Wh-what are you doing Lisanna?!"

"LOOK JUVIA! YOU'RE CURVIER THAN MIRA!"

Juvia then tries to cover herself, and says "What do you mean?"

Lisanna stated "Back in Edolas there was another Juvia but she was different than you personality wise!" Juvia and Mirajane then turn their attention to Lisanna, "The Edolas Juvia was Confident she wasn't afraid to speak her mind and she wasn't afraid to tell what a weirdo he was!"

Juvia then raised her hand, Lisanna stopped and said "The Edolas Juvia would have never raised her hand! She would of just interrupt me and asked a question! The Edolas Juvia was the strongest female wizard we had at the time! Edolas Juvia grew up in an Orphanage and didn't take slack from anybody! She beat up every kid in her orphanage so bad she put them in the hospital! You just need to fire you up somehow!"

Juvia then stared at her silently for about 5 seconds and said "I did grow up in an Orphanage… but I don't remember getting any fights ever… in fact the other kids just made fun of me…I didn't have any friends… and the owners hated me because I was never happy."

Mirajane then asked "The Edolas Juvia rejected Gray?"

Lisanna responded "The Edolas Juvia Got angry instead of sad, and the Edolas gray was a wimp, although… I honestly can't see The Edolas Juvia getting along with gray."

Juvia got emotional "Why NOT!"

Lisanna answered honestly: "Because he even gray fell in love with Edolas Juvia and confessed to her she would reject him! She would slap him and pants in front of everyone then laugh it up!" Lisanna then realized Edolas might have been Evil…

Juvia then calmed down and asked "Would it be because our gray would remind her of Edolas gray? or something like that…"

Lisanna responded playfully "That's stretching it Juves!"

Juvia and Mirajane looked at her confused and bewildered.

Lisanna shrugged "Juves was Juvias nickname and when Edolas Juvia would stretch things we would all say that's stretching it Juves! And then you would laugh or get pouty!"

Juvia then gets pouty "I don't stretch things that much!"

Lisanna then laughed "That's exactly what you would you back in Edolas Juves!"

Juvia then got poutier "Didn't Edolas me wear a stripper outfit or something trampy!"

Lisanna then got excited! "I think Erza has a police girl outfit! That would look so-"

But before Lisanna could finish Mirajane reminded her that Edolas Juvia and Earth land Juvia (the Juvia that there with) are two different people.

Mirajane went on "Although a police girl outfit would look so cute and sexy on her! And I think what your trying to say is Juvia needs to be learn how to be Elegant, confident and Sexy Right?"

Lisanna Shouted "EXACLY!"

Juvia then pouted "maybe I should be more Elegant and Confident but I'm not sexy im a penny and you two are dimes."

Mirajane and Lisanna stood shocked: "WHAAAT" they both shouted!

Juvia then stopped being pouty and become confused.

"Did I say something wrong I'm sor-"

They both stopped her. And then Lisanna said "Don't ever say that you're a penny again! The Edolas Juvia was the voted the Hottest Fairy vote 3 years in a row and she never even tried to win! And all the others girls were madly jealous including Edolas Lucy and Adult Wendy!"

Mirajane then asked "Adult Wendy… oh remember."

Juvia then got excited "I made the other girls jealous!?" Juvia excitedly hopped up with her robe still untied from Lisanna.

"Did I make… Cana and Erza Jealous?" Juvia whispered to Lisanna trying to contain her excitement!

Lisanna answered "Edolas Cana usually wore Amish style clothes, and Erza knight walker wouldn't be interested I don't think."

Juvia then giggled to herself "If the other dimension me is really that elegant and tougher then I could be tougher and more Elegant!"

Mirajane then pointed out to Juvia her robe was still untied and quickly tied and wrapped her robe.

LATER

Juvia and Lisanna stayed the night at Mirajane's room, and they all had a few shots of sake along with a few slices of left over pizza, the girls had an absolute blast! They watched a scary movie on Mirajane's Magic Projector it was a zombie movie about a chemical getting released and making the dead walk! And there was a zombie that was melted and covered in tar it was terrifying and fun! Juvia and Mirajane enjoyed the movie, not so much Lisanna…

Then they talked about the men in the guild: Mirajane told the other girls that once evergreen told her, that Laxus likes to cuddle with his pillow while there're on trips!

Juvia asked Mira: "Laxus spoons with his pillow?" Everyone laughed.

Lisanna then tuned in with a rumor she heard about gray: "Lucy told me not to tell anyone this… but one time when she was on a quest with Gray and Natsu and long story short they were at the beach and Lucy was wearing a black bikini with pink hearts on them and Natsu and Gray couldn't take their eyes off her… so you know what Lucy did?...she turned around slowly and started to bend over slowly, on purpose, so Lucy tells me that Natsu and Gray both stopped what they were doing and just stared at her drooling…" Juvia and Mira both lean in closer to listen, Lisanna continues after taking a breath: "As soon as they started drooling Lucy pulled down her bottom and mooned them! They both lost their sense of balance and fell into the sand trying to hide to their boners!"

Juvia then got suspicious "Lucy tried to flash my gray?" Lisanna told Juvia "Lucy doesn't like Natsu or Gray in fact she doesn't seem to be interested in anyone except Erza… Juvias face then turned bright red "Lucy is into the girls love?" Juvia then imagine herself wearing her super small Red bikini and Lucy sees her, then says: "Oooh Juvia! My lovely Juvia! You make me crazy!" Juvia then imagines running away from Lucy and Lucy then stalking her like a yandere.

Lisanna then says "Juves are being paranoid again?" Juvia scoffed "I am never paranoid."

Juvias then changes the subject "My turn! "She drunkenly shouted! "When Erza and I were on our first solo mission she told me about her experience with an older man!"

Mirajane and Lisanna who choose to take another shot of sake just before Juvia finished her sentence spit out both of their drinks into the air! Then they both turned their full attention to Juvia!

Juvia smiled then continued: "When Erza was 17… she went on a Crossover Quest with a wizard from another guild! She didn't tell me his name but she said the first thing she noticed about him is that he was UN phased by most everything, he wasn't stupid or slow he spoke fast but nothing ever phased him! Long story short Erza noticed that he was constantly staring at her thighs and her butt after a while she said that she liked him looking at her! THEN when it was time to camp at night Erza told the wizard that she forgot her tent which she didn't!" Juvia laughed!

Mirajane then asked Juvia "Erza lied to him?" Juvia replied "Of course she did!" Juvia then continued:

"Erza didn't tell me what he looked like, but she said he was tall muscly hunk with an Over Friendly Personality! But anyway Erza said his face turned red and he agreed then he went to bed early with his armor and clothes still on! So Erza stripped down to her underwear and crawled into his sleeping bag with him and we woke up to find Erza in her underwear and cuddling with him in his sleeping bag! Erza said that he woke up and was awe struck by her! She said he then ripped off his clothes and started humping her with their underwear still on!"

Lisanna then interrupted, "What did Erza do?"

Juvia cleared her throat then continued: "Erza ripped his boxers off! Then Erza said she started to pull down her panties but he RIPPED! Her panties off of her! And then he unhooked her bra RIPPED that off too!" Juvia said while breathing heavy and being clearly being stimulated by her own story!

Mirajane then started to get aroused as well "What did that big bag man do to little Erza next?"

Lisanna was about to question her sister when Juvia stood up and finish her story.

"After that Big bag hunk ripped her bra and underwear off he grabbed her thighs that he had been eyeballing so much and pulled Erza forward forcing his Alaskan bull worm into Erza!"

"Erza said she was holding it open, so it went right in! Just like in an erotic novel she read expect one problem, Erza forgot she was a Virgin! And the Guy didn't know either so he went full speed on Erza not holding anything back!"

Lisanna then imagined a big muscly hunk being forceful with her and she felt herself start to get wet!

Juvia went on "Erza said that she thought it would be like masturbating but it wasn't, it hurt but… It felt more good than it hurt! She said at first she was going to tell him to stop but it kept getting better and better until…"

Mirajane who isn't aware she is drooling begs for Juvia to continue the story!

Juvia does! "Erza said that it grew to full size in less than 5 seconds! And it kept getting harder! And Harder! Until it blasted! Burning hot goo! Into Erza! Erza said she felt it pump inside of her! And the guy squeezed her hard when he did it! Afterword's Erza said the guy asked her to be his girlfriend!"

Lisanna who is trying to the fact that she is aroused "Well um what happened next after the Stranger… um who know…"

Juvia finished her sentence "after Erza let that Stranger have has hard way with her?"

Lisanna became flustered! "What! NO! That's…"

Mirajane then blurted out "What happened after the Stranger Blasted her with his hot load?!"

Lisanna was shocked at her sister! Juvia giggled and told them the climax of the story: "After he emptied his love gun into Erza: He asked erza to become his girlfriend!"

Mira blurted out again: "You already said that!"

Juvia continued again "Erza said she would tell him in the morning… and when the morning came he asked Erza for a quickie!

Then Erza let him has his way again!

The girls all scream in excitement!

Then Juvia fished the story: "After Erza let him blast his love gun inside of her again! Erza got dressed and the other Wizard stopped looking at her thighs and butt… Erza then changed into a mini skirt and sweater! That his attention for a little while… then she changed into a Swimsuit then that guy asked what day it was! So then Erza told him after the quest that she didn't feel the connection with him anymore…"

Mirajane then started to burst into tears! "Why does the story get so hot then so sad?"

Lisanna looked up at the clock and realized it was 3:58 AM!

Lisanna slowly turned to her sister who was bursting into tears!

"Um… do you… know what time it is… Juvia!?"

Juvia drunkenly looked up at the clock: "I can't read it im too drunk!"

Lisanna then Read the clock to everyone It was 3:58 AM now it 3:59 AM!

Lisanna then asks Mirajane who is still teary "When s the Competition?"

Mirajane answers: "I think its 6 hours from now… *hiccup*"

The three of them then rushed into Mirajane giant bed! They all fought over space and blankets until they all found a place to lay, Mirajane then reached over to his nightstand and set the alarm on her alarm clock.

4 HOURS LATER:

Mirajane's Alarm clock went off!

The three of them wake up slightly hungover "Hey Juvia what are you doing here?" asked Mirajane.

Juvia woke up then answered "I can't remember?"

Lisanna then woke and said "Something about a swimsuit contest or something?" Lisanna then put her had back down to go back to sleep.

Suddenly the three of them all realize at the same time what they were supposed to be doing!

Mirajane then jumps out of her back and falls onto the ground, "The contest is in 2 hours! I think…"

Juvia lazily comments "can't we just sleep for another hour?"

Lisanna then crawls over Juvia taking the blankets with her!

Juvia tries to grab the blankets but in unsuccessful! "Oh come on one more hour! Please?"

Mirajane then manages to stand up, she runs into her closet and grabs the suitcase containing the Swimsuits and 3 sun dresses for the girls to wear along with three bras and panties after all there not savages most of the time.

They change into the sundresses and underwear.

Then Mirajane runs out the door with her suitcase in hand "Were not going to make it!"

Juvia and Lisanna try to keep up with Mirajane, as they all dash to the Competition!

Finally the three of them make it into the competition which is a Giant outdoor stadium! And there's hundreds of people here!

The girls run up to the security guard and announce that they are here and ready to compete!

The security guard looks at his list and says "Mirajane Strauss and two others… right this way!"

The Guard leads them to the backstage of the stadium where they see the other contests including Jenny Realight…

The security guard lets them to their own Room where they can change and practice before the show.

The security guard leaves and the girls barely mange to squeeze into their extremely tight suits!

After about 6 minutes of struggling:

They stand in front of the mirror still revealing their tiny tight swimwear,

Juvia then comments: "maybe we should just take the back door out and call it quits."

Lisanna then adds: "I think they got smaller! They feel tighter from last night!"

Jenny Realight then bursts though the door!

And sees there choice of swimwear: "OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE THOSE SUPPOSED TO BE?"

Jenny burst out laughing! "Did you girls shop at a Children's Swimwear shop or something?"

Then two others girls walk in its jenny's two other teammates! Who could they Be?


	2. Chapter 4-8

It was Brandish and Minerva?

The two of them and Jenny were wearing three beautiful Pink swimsuits with black stripe patterns on them. (Similar to what jenny usually wears)

Before anyone could say anything Brandish spoke:

"Hey…long time no see."

Jenny then interrupted her "I asked brandish and Minerva to help me in the competition and they agreed!"

Minerva then added "Jenny told me about the Grand prize of 100,000 Jewel!

Mira then asked "What prize money?"

Before Minerva could answer her and Brandish notice what Mira Juvia and Lisanna are wearing:

"…Hey is that what you three are wearing?" commented a flustered Minerva!

Brandish then looked at the girl's undersized swimwear and then used her magic to make them slightly tighter!

Mira, Juvia, and Lisanna cry out in pain as their already painfully tight swimsuit become slightly tighter!

"OW! That's cheating!" cried Lisanna!

Juvia then flustered "My swimsuit is rubbing me! Brandish help us!"

Mirajane then told everyone "I think we're going to have to cut these off!"

Jenny then told Brandish "Make their suits tighter and smaller and remember our plan." Jenny smirked and then threatened Mira Juvia and Lisanna: "If you what it to stop! …Just drop out!"

Jenny then burst out laughing and walked out of the room.

Brandish then spoke "I'm going to be competing against the three of you… for the time being we are enemies!"

Brandish then made the Fairy girls suits twice as tight!

All three of the fairy girls cry out in pan!

"Oooooow NO!" cried Mirajane as her swim suit turned into a thong before her eyes!

Juvia felt her top and bottoms suddenly collapse in size!

She suddenly felt her top become a micro top! And her New top Crusher her large breasts! And choke them! But that wasn't the worst… The worst was her bottoms which were already squeezing her butt! Slowly shrunk into a Thong! Juvia looked into the mirror and started to cry "I-I-I-I'm a Whore!"

Tears then started to slowly run down Juvias bright red face!

Lisanna then saw Juvia and tried to calm her down, but then Lisanna saw herself in the mirror and started to cry as well!

"If Natsu saw or anyone in the guild saw me like this I'd I'd I'd-"Lisanna then grabbed a nearby towel and covered herself-

But then Brandish used her magic and shrunk the towel into the size of a candy bar!

Mirajane then gave Brandish a Murderous look, like the one she usually gives Laxus!

Brandish quickly walked out of the room, and met with Jenny out in the hallway.

Jenny and Brandish began whispering to each other,

"Remember! Loosen everyone else swimsuits! And make ours skin tight, that's what the judges like!"

Whispered Jenny Realight.

Brandish whispered back: "okay skin tight…" Brandish then made her and jenny suits skin tight.

Jenny then ordered Brandish to go and loosen everyone else suits.

Brandish strutted off looking for the others contestants.

Meanwhile in the room Minerva has managed to calm down Lisanna and Juvia,

"Listened I didn't know Brandish was going to do that, and I'm sorry you guys are now at a disadvantage… but I made a promise to Jenny and Brandish… But I'm not going to let them mess with you guys anymore I promise! And I don't break promises!"

Mirajane then commented "Jenny and Brandish are Evil… You know that!"

Minerva replied to Mira "I'm not useless I'm going to do something about them!"

Suddenly then Minerva Bathing suit became skin tight!

Minerva let out a small moan, "Oh yeah this was part of the plan…" Minerva walked over and looked into the mirror and saw herself: Her two piece now hugged her skin perfectly! But were kind of tight…

Juvia who had calmed down thanks to Minerva, scoffed at Minerva: "Copy-cat!"

Minerva then became flustered "Got to go!" she then dashed out of the room without warning!

Mirajane walked over to Juvia and Lisanna "Now we have the edge!"

Juvia and Lisanna then looked at Mirajane both puzzled…

Mirajane continued "I know from experience that some of the judges in these kind of competitions like skimpy swimsuits… because Minerva's bikini just shrank too! That means that Brandish probably shrank hers and jenny's too, Remember their suits have to match for the competition!"

Lisanna then asker her sister "But what do you mean by edge?"

Mirajane answered "We probably are the only ones in the competition to have thongs…"

Juvia then Shouted "No shit!"

Lisanna and Mira both turned to her.

Juvia continued "We are definitely! The only ones in the competition to looks like Trashy… Trash!"

Mirajane walked over to Juvia, Juvia started to back up-

Mirajane then stopped and said "Im not going to hurt you... I would never hurt you…"

Juvia then let Mirajane walk to her…

Juvia was looking down at the ground in shame….

Mirajane put her hand on Juvias shoulder, "You don't have anything to be ashamed of." Juvia then raised her head and felt a warmness sweep over her.

Mirajane continued "Honestly you're the best looking out of the three of us, you have the biggest boobs out the three of us!" Juvia then blushed and felt more confident! Sticking out her chest!

"And your butt looks really good! Plus you have luscious Abyss blue hair! Me and Lisanna just have cotton colored hair!"

Juvia then had an idea she walked over to the mirrors and grabbed a hair band and put in her into a sexy pony tail!

Lisanna then screamed "Oh my god that looks so cute!"

Mirajane then took the small hair hand off of her hair, and put it around her wrist and then put her hair into a pony tail as well. "We have to match…" both girls giggled.

Lisanna then asked what time it was.

Juvia looked at the clockwork wrist watch she was wearing: it was almost time for the Ceremony to begin!

"NO TIME!" Juvia then grabbed Lisanna by her top and Mirajane by her bottoms and dragged them both from the room to the backstage where everyone else was gathering for the first main event!

Juvia grabbed Lisanna by her top and grabbed Mirajane by her thong and dragged them both backstage both of girls wailed out in pain as Juvia dragged them.

Lisanna felt like somebody was giving her breasts the Heimlich maneuver!

And Mirajane felt the worst wedgie in her life! As Juvia grabbed her by her thong Mirajane felt the worst imaginable front wedgie ever!

Suddenly Mirajane felt her thong be pulled and go straight up her butt! And the front suddenly gave Mirajane the worst front wedgie ever!

Both girls were dragged to the backstage by the Impatient Juvia!

Juvia stopped dragging both girls and now there were backstage with all the other contestant's including Jenny and her team.

Juvia then let go of her teammate's swimsuits and their suits snapped back to place!

Lisanna and Mirajane both let out small cries as their swimsuits painfully snapped back into place.

"Owwie" cried Lisanna, "Juvia that really hurt" cried out Mirajane!

Juvia apologizes to them,

But then Mira and Lisanna looked at each other… and then they both gave Juvia an Atomic wedgie making her insanely tight thong go over her head, and then it almost immediately snapped back into place, making a loud snapping sound when it happened drawing everyone's attention to them!

All of the other contestants looked at the three Fairy girls goofing around and slowly shrugged them off.

The Fairy girls now felt very embarrassed, Especially Juvia who had to adjust her misplaced thong back into place.

Just then an announcer came on the speakers: "Will our contestants please make their way to behind the curtain! The show will begin soon!"

All the contestants slowly strutted their way behind the curtain… Then a singer came on the speakers!

"Hooow Beautiful!"

The curtain suddenly opened revealing the ten million people watching in the audience! There was two stories of seats like in a giant theater!

"Hoooow Gorgeous… Stars shinning from the night skyy, their all soooo Fruitful!

These ladies are Queens!

These Queens by all means, will blow you all awaaay! Now know all their names!

Team 1: Kagura Mikazuchi, Millianna, and Arana Webb!

Please make your way to the center stage and show your stuff! Announced the singer!

Kagura, Millianna, Arana Strutted their way to the center stage, the three of them were wearing Golden scaled two piece swimsuits just like golden mermaids!

Kagura was leading them, and they all did a slow cheeky dance in order to get the audience to go wild!

The Audience roared in applause for the Kagura and her team!

Kagura then commented "Mermaid heel will know victory today!"

The speaker then announced "Thank you Team 1, Team 2, please enter the center stage!"

Kagura and her team stopped posing and dancing, the walk to the very right of the stage.

Then the second team walked out:

It was Sherry and Sherria Blendy along with Carla in her human form?

The three of them were wearing matching dark blue two piece swimsuits with little pink hearts on them!

Sherry Blendy led the other two the center stage where they started doing very seductive possess making the judges all whistle!

"Thank you very much ladies, Team 2 please make your way to the very right!"

The Singer then announced "Team 3 please make your way to the center!"

Then Jenny, Brandish and Minerva strutted to the very center stage still wearing there suits from before but their swimsuits were skin tight! Thanks to brandish!

And their suits made everyone scream go wild including the judges!

The three of them started seductively dancing with each other! Brandish and Minerva running their hands all over jenny grabbing at her suit and tugging it!

Jenny moaned every time they touched her skin tight suit!

Which made the front audience all get blood squirting nosebleeds!

Suddenly in the middle of their very seductive dance the singer announced "wow… um yeah than you very very much Team 3… wow was that something!

The audience cheered with agreement!

Jenny then blew a kiss to the judges on of the judges caught it.

Team 3 walked to the right, then the singer announced "Team 4 please Enter the stage!"

This time it was three girls from phantom lord!

The guild that Juvia and Gajeel left long ago!

Juvia recognized the girls, there were three girl that used to harass Juvia back when she was a member of Phantom lord, and their names were Amber, Sapphire, and Emerald!

They were wearing three school swimsuits, that sort us matched… They clearly didn't were wearing three different types of school swimsuit's that matched if you ignored the details.

The Audience let out a half cheer as the three of them strutted towards the center stage, the judges just starred at them with confusion.

The three girls in School swimsuits all tried to be the center of attention, and nobody was sure who the exactly the leader was.

Then emerald stepped on Amber's foot and then they started arguing with each other in front of everyone!

The singer broke it up! "THANK YOU! Team number 4! Please walk to the right."

The three of them then raced each other to the right of the stage, trying to trip and stop each other along the way…

The singer then announced "Team 5 please enter center stage!"

Now it was time for Juvia to lead Mira and Lisanna to the center stage, so they did then they slowly strutted to the center making the audience go into a frenzy!

The audience cheered and started stomping on the ground!

Juvia, Mira, And Lisanna were now filled with Pride and Courage! They felt so sexy! They felt amazing!

The three of them were now at the center stage and they turned around revealing their things to the audience!

The Audience Screamed and gave them a standing ovation!

Juvia, Mirajane, and Lisanna faces became bright red! There never felt this way before!

The Audience was going wild and crazy over them and what they were wearing!

Jenny then gave Brandish the stink-eye.

Juvia, Mirajane, and Lisanna then reached down to touch their toes making their butts stick out and making their thongs squeeze their butts more!

One of the judges got a nosebleed and tried to hide it but couldn't!

Jenny Realight then grew with rage!

Brandish tried to pretend she didn't notice jenny blazing with rage!

The Singer started drooling! When he noticed their camel toes! And started too bled out of his nose as well!

He tried to hide it also couldn't "Team-Team 5 you are amazing!"

The audience cheered with agreement!

The judge then Signal the singer, the singer then spoke "Thank you very much ladies please your way to the very right!"

The audience whistle as the girls strutted to the right with the other contestant's.

The singer tried to gather himself, "Now that we have met out contestants lets the show begin!"

The audience roared!

The singer then to speak again, but the audience was still roaring and cheering over Juvia, Mira, and Lisanna!

People were all whistling and screaming!

The singer tried to speak again "I'd I'd like to um…" but he couldn't get a word in with the mind-blown audience!

The singer then heard a voice in his ear piece, and walked off stage until the audience calmed down.

Juvia and her friends were still flustered, but completely full of bravado after what just happened!

Juvia Pulled up her insanely tight thong above her hips, making her thong look like a Brazilian thong!

Lisanna became flustered and tried to hide Juvias butt from everyone.

But Juvia instead pulled up Mirajane's thong! Making it also look like a Brazilian thong!

Mirajane let out a deep moan as Juvia grabbed her skin tight thong and thrusted it up, turning it into a skin tight Brazilian thong!

Mirajane became flustered but still had her bravado.

Lisanna covered her face with her hands and said "I can see both of your butts! Juvia! Mira-nee! Cover yourselves!"

Juvia and Mirajane then turned to Lisanna both of them grinning with an evil smile.

Lisanna tried to run away but Juvia grabbed her breasts and squeezed them!

Lisanna started squirming and making funny faces and one of Juvias hands went down Lisanna's Thong-Bikini Bottom!

Juvias hand started slowly rubbing inside of Lisanna's swimsuit Lisanna felt her knees become weak, but just then her sister grabbed both sides of her thong-bikini and thrusted them up just like Juvia did to her!

Lisanna then made a small O-face and then felt her love pour out of her, and onto Juvias warm hand.

Juvia made sure that no one saw Lisanna Cumming that was only for her and Mira's eyes.

Juvia quickly took her hand out of Lisanna swimsuit and then Mirajane tried off her sister.

Lisanna looked in the mirror and saw her thong pulled up like a Brazilian!

She tried to pull it down but when she did, it rubbed her and made her feel weak in the knees again!

Mirajane then commented "Lisanna it looks so good like that! Besides if you keep pulling on it itll keep rubbing!"

Mirajane then snickered to herself.

Lisanna tried to pull them down again and they rubbed her again! Making her start to get wet!

Lisanna grabbed her towel and dried herself off, there was no way her thong was coming off without also making her cum!

Lisanna looked around extremely flustered hoping no one saw Lisanna her aroused.

Lisanna liked feeling aroused but only if she was by herself or with Natsu...

Lisanna started thinking about Natsu and then Mirajane snuck up behind-her and yanked her insanely small thong up, causing Lisanna to Cum again!

This time Lisanna wasn't expecting it and made a very loud noise drawing everyone attention luckily Juvias started using her water magic distracting everyone from the girl being sexual harassed by her own sister and Cumming from it.

Lisanna sat in a hot puddle of her own excretes!

She came a lot!

It was literal steaming puddle of love! And sat in the puddle was a sexually satisfied Lisanna.

Mirajane was shocked!

She didn't realize Lisanna was holding back that much!

Juvia quickly clean up the mess with her water magic and stood Lisanna up.

Lisanna was still dazed and aroused after what happened, she hugged her older sister Mira from behind.

Lisanna was breathing hot-air on Mirajane's neck and was trying to get a sense of balance.

But just then Amber, Sapphire, and emerald,

The three girls from Team 4!

Sapphire walked past Mira and Lisanna and then straight up to Juvia.

Juvia turned around slowly knowing who was behind her.

Sapphire and Juvias eyes eventually met, and sapphire immediately shouted out at Juvia.

"Tramp!"

Mira and Lisanna both turned to see what was happening.

Then Amber and Emerald laugh at Juvia, then Emerald scoffs "Hey Juvia Did you steal someone else swimsuit?"

Before Juvia can retort Emerald, Amber then scoffs "Maybe she stole a skinny girl's swimsuit!"

Sapphire then Scoffs at Juvia "Maybe she thought it would make you her lookskinner!"

Then all three of the phantom lord girls burst out laughing at Juvia!

Mirajane then Grabs Emerald and Amber swimsuits and gave them both giant front wedges!

Sapphire turned to her teammates in agony!

But before Sapphire could say anything, Lisanna stuck up behind her, and put both of her hands in Sapphires school-swimsuit and then Lisanna put one of her fingers inside of Sapphire! And Sapphire clamped her hands over her mouth!

Then Lisanna gave Sapphire a little kiss on the cheek and then forced all ten of her fingers into Sapphire!

Sapphire at first froze as she felt 10 fingers pierce into her all at once!

Sapphire struggled against Lisanna for a few seconds, her face showed a wide array of emotions, before it settled on one emotion Lust.

Sapphire then closed her eyes and then she felt Juvias lips against hers and opened her eyes to see Juvia leaning in and kissing her just like a man would!

Juvias kiss was the straw that broke the camel's back! Sapphire then came!

Years and years of Built-up love suddenly poured out of her, like a Warm explosion coming straight from Sapphires swimsuit!

Surprisingly everyone was so focused on the half time show that no one noticed the two girls forcing sex onto another girl!

Lisanna slowly pulled out her fingers one by one making Sapphire drop to her knees!

Sapphire then looked down she was kneeling in a giant puddle of her own juices!

Her friends Amber and emerald were speechless!

Juvia, Mira, And Lisanna were now sitting on a couch backstage Lisanna tried to pull her swimsuit down again but again with no results.

Mirajane then told Lisanna that she needed to match Juvia and Mira, Lisanna then gave up on trying to fix her bottoms, and Lisanna accepted the fact that she was now wearing a Brazilian bottom even thought they were never meant to be Brazilian at all!

The crown finally called down, and the announcer/singer came back on stage and announced that the second part of the ceremony would begin in about 10 minutes!

All of the contestants including the Fairies get ready and put on their makeup and glitter.

Everyone got in line and the curtain opened up!

Revealing again the 10 million people watching in the audience!

Juvia and Mirajane lost a bit of their provado when they saw all of the people but they still remained confident.

The singer then took a look at the fairy tail girls and got a nosebleed from new newly adjusted suits!

Mirajane then did a sexy pose making the audience roar even more!

The singer then wiped the blood from his nose and announced now we will begin the talent part of the competition then we will have final votes for our ladies!

Juvia then leaned over to Mirajane and asked "What are going to do for the talent part of the competition?"

Mirajane then leaned over to Juvia… "We should have really planned these things ahead of time."

Mirajane then smiles and waves to the audencice, and Juvia and Lisanna copy her.

All three of them have to think fast of what they are going to do in the talent part of the competition!

Juvia then leaned over to Mirajane and asked "What are going to do for the talent part of the competition?"

Mirajane then slowly leaned over to Juvia… "We should have really planned these things ahead of time."

Juvia becomes worried.

Mirajane then smiles and waves to the audience, and Juvia and Lisanna copy her,

All three of them have to think fast of what they are going to do in the talent part of the competition!

Lisanna who was still waving answered "Don't worry Juvia we got this in the bag!"

The Singer then told all the contestants to move to the very left.

"Team 1! Please enter onto the stage!" Hollered the announcer!

Kagura! Millianna! And Arana Webb! Slowly strut onto the center stage, then all three of them turn around.

Kagura stands in the middle, and then slow sexy music starts to play!

Suddenly the lights on the stage dim-down it was now dark on the stage… then a pink light came on and shined on Team 1!

Then with their backs still to the audience Millianna and Arana started slowly taking off Kagura's Bikini top!

Kagura started slowly dancing as her teammates removed her top!

Kagura did a slow Hypnotizing dance, someone in the audience screamed "turn around yeah!"

But Kagura didn't turn around, instead she kept dancing with her back turned.

Then Kagura reach down and touched her toes!

Millianna and Arana then put their hands on Kagura's hips, and slowly wrapped their fingers around her Golden scale bikini bottom and they both slowly pulled it down to her ankles!

But it was too dark to see anything!

The audience started growing twice as crazy as before!

Kagura stop touching her toes and stands up and waves her hair around, while her bikini was around her ankles and her top being held her by her teammates!

Juvia looked at her completion, and then looked at the audience and realized this was not going to be easy.

Then the music started to stop and Millianna and Arana then quickly pulled up Kagura's bottom and tie her top back on! Before the stage light came back on.

Kagura then slowly turn to the audience with a sexy smile and blew a kiss!

One of the judges then got a huge nosebleed!

Team 1 then walked to the very left.

The other teams were shocked at what Kagura just did!

Jenny Realight then sticks her tongue and says "Copycat!"

Kagura smirks at Jenny, Jenny grows furious.

Kagura then looks at Juvia and asks her "did you guys shrink your suits in the wash or something?"

Juvia becomes embarrassed and touts "Nice dance! Did they teach you that at Mermaid heel?"

Lisanna and Mirajane both giggle!

Kagura gives Juvia a dirty look and then walks off…

"Mermaid heel WILL know victory today!"

Hollered Kagura as she strutted away from Juvia.

Juvia then huddles together with Mira and Lisanna "Seriously we need to think of something before were called up there!" said the stressed out Juvia!

Mirajane then thinks for a second… "Maybe we could bake a cake!"

Lisanna and Juvia both glare at her…

Lisanna then comments "what happened to your bravado huh?"

Juvia pouts "maybe Sapphire was right… maybe I am fat!"

Mirajane then slaps both Juvia and Lisanna butts!

Juvia and Lisanna both quickly turn around and blow on their butts, Lisanna then complains "Mira-nee you left a mark!"

Juvia looks at her butt and on it was a giant red Mirajane's size hand mark.

Mirajane then tells the girls "it looks like the audience and judges both like the same thing..."

TEAM 2! Please enter the Center stage!

It was Sherry, Cheria, and Carla in her human form.

They were still wearing their Pink heart bikini's except now there were wearing high heels, Top hats, and were holding canes?

They started doing a classical dance! Twirling their canes and tipping their hats

The audience just starred at them.

But for the finisher, Sherry, Cheria, and Carla all turned to the left and bend over.

Then Cheria hooked her cane around Sherry Bikini Bottom and gave her a small wedgie!

But at the same time Carla hooked her cane around Cheria's bikini bottom also giving her a small wedgie!

Then all three of them turned to the audience blushing.

The audience then cheered!

Team 2 to the very left shouted the announcer!

Carla and Cheria unhooked their canes from each other's swimwear then walked off stage blowing kisses towards the judges.

The Announcer wiped sweat from his forehead and shouted into the microphone "Team 3! To the center stage."

The audience cheered!

The stage lights completely went black!

After a few second of darkness the light came back on, revealing Jenny, Brandish, and Minerva wearing their skin tight swimwear, and standing next to dancing poles!

Everyone's jaws dropped including Team 5!

Minerva was nervous, Brandish was completely embarrassed, and Jenny was full of pride!

The speakers start blaring electronic music, And Jenny starts swinging and swerving on the pole

Brandish and Minerva talk a big gulp and starting pole-dancing just like Jenny!

The audience was whistling and screaming from excitement!

Jenny stuck out her butt far and then signaled Brandish, Brandish then turned Jenny Skin-Tight Bikini bottom into a Skin-Tight thong!

Jenny then started really moving her hips in the skin-tight thong making sure the entire audience get a nosebleed!

Jenny then signaled Brandish again, Brandish shrugged and then make Jenny's Entire Swimsuit just as tight as Juvia, Mira and Lisanna suits!

The Judges stood up and gave them a stand ovation!

Jenny was so full of Bravado that she grabbed her Thong-bottom and them pulled and past her hips!

The Audience scream at the top of their lungs!

Jenny then grabs her bottoms and pulls them up even more, this time giving herself a camel toe!

Brandish then tried to warn her, but Jenny ignored Brandish and instead listened to the audience

"PULL IT UP-PULL IT UP" commanded the audience!

Brandish shook her head no, but Jenny smiled and then pulled up her bottoms as far as she could!

Jenny Pulled her still skin-tight thong up slowly past her ribs and shoulders!

Jenny then signals Brandish again to make her suit tighter! Brandish refuses at first but then she gives in.

A that exact moment Jenny's Bikini shrunk so small that it became a micro-bikini!

Everyone was now silent!

Jenny turned around and started pole-dancing in her micro-bikini shaking her hips and-

RRRRRRI-

This time Brandish make her suit too small, and Jenny stopped in the middle of her pole dance to look down in horror as her Micro-bikini started to slowly started to Rip and tear!

RRRRRRRRRIP!

Jenny's Micro-bikini top and bottom both exploded off of her body and torpedoed into the Audience!

Jenny clamped her hands over her nudity and the stage curtains closed shut, the audience was still silent over what just happened.

Behind stage Jenny was Crying and screaming!

"Everyone saw me! I'll never show my face in this town again!"

Brandish was Apologizing over and over again, Minerva was trying to calm her down.

Mira was watching from a distance and laughing at her competitor.

Juvia was flustered "I can't believe that just happened!"

"I can it's called Karma!" commented Lisanna.

Mira slowly stopped laughing and said "I think I know what we're going to do!"

Mira then huddled around Lisanna and Juvia and told them her plan…

Juvia becomes red in the face, "I've never done ANYTHING like that before!"

Lisanna then laughs "Me Mira, and Elfman do this kind of thing all the time!"

Juvia responded What if it fails?

Mira told Juvia "It's not. Simple as that."

Lisanna then tried to cheer up Juvia.

The announcer then called Team 4 to the center stage!

"This outta be good." Thought Juvia to herself.

The Announcer reassured the audience that there would be no more nudity in the competition and then Welcomed Team 4 to the stage:

Sapphire Amber and Emerald slowly walked out to the center stage still wearing their Mismatched school swimsuits.

Sapphire is handed a microphone from the Announcer, Sapphire tries to speak but Emerald grabs the microphone from her and tried to give shout-outs!

"I just want to like, shout to my like parents and grandparents, and great grandparents and um…"

The three of them then try to fight over the microphone!

One of the judges then stands up and order them to get on with their act.

Sapphire then grabbed the microphone and began to sing…

"CRAAAAAAWLING IIIIIN MMMYYYY SKIIIIN! THEEEESSE WOOOORRRRDDDSS THEY CANNNNNNOT HEEEEAAAAALLLLLL! "

The audience was completely dumbfounded!

And completely silent… but then somebody… slowly, started to chuckle….

And without any warning the entire Audience burst laughter!

Some people are bending over laughing others are still dumbfounded over their song choice.

As Sapphire was screaming violently into the microphone Amber and Emerald were trying and failing to be her back up dancers.

Emerald kept hitting Amber in the face while dancing and Amber was constantly bumping into Sapphire causing her to mess up on the already terrible song.

The Judges aren't laughing and signal the music to stop.

The music suddenly stops and Sapphire keeps singing!

"THEEEREES SOMETHING INSIIIDE MEEE THAT PULLS BENEATH THHE SURFAAACE!"

"team 4 please make" The announcer is interrupted by her singing,

"COMSUUUUUMMMIIING! CONTROLLLLINNNGG!"

TEAM 4 MAKE YOU WAY BEHIND STAGE! screamed the announcer!

Sapphire then drops the microphone and runs off of stage, Emerald and Amber keep dancing until the announcer leads them off stage.

Juvia burst into laughter "They haven't changed at all! There still tools!"

Juvia laughed a good laugh and Mira and Lisanna joined in on the laughter!

Team 5 started laughing so much that the other contestants joined in on the laughter, but the laughter suddenly stopped when Team 5 heard themselves announced on the loudspeakers!

Suddenly Juvia, Mira and Lisanna turned blue in the face…

Juvia turned to her teammates and nodded, they nodded back.

Then Team 5 slowly strutted from backstage to the center stage…

Mirajane and Lisanna were both members of the Fairy Tail cheerleaders club and were both very Agile and athletic.

But Juvia had no sense of balance or any real practice…

They made their way to the center stage, and Mirajane took in a deep breath and ran over to one end of the stage and crossed her arms over her breasts.

Lisanna then took in a dep breath and also ran over to the opposite end of the stage and crossed her arms over her breasts.

Juvia grabbed the microphone from the announcer and gulped…

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Juvias voice echoed throughout the Stadium!

"We Team Fairy Five are about to attempt the most daring feat in all of Earth-land!"

"The Triple Flip, Half-twist, Hold the Mustard, Toga-Leap!"

The Audience look at each other confused about the name.

Then Juvia handed the Microphone back to the announcer then she took in a deep breath and signaled Mirajane!

Mirajane then ran at full speed then jumped high into the air, then using her magic sprouted devil wings and flew on top of Juvia, Spreading her devil wings out wide for the audience!

Then Lisanna knew that it was her turn!

Lisanna using her magic turned her arms into wings and flew high above Mirajane and Juvia then Lisanna turned her wings back into arms and dropped down onto Mirajane while doing a triple Flip!

Mirajane caught Lisanna and Juvia loss her sense of balance and almost toppled over!

But Juvia caught herself, and so did Mira and Lisanna, then for the finisher Juvia used her water magic and started water out of hands likes sprinklers!

And Mirajane spread her devil wings out all the way, and Lisanna did a pose sticking out her chest!

but at that exact moment... their 15 sizes too small thongs refused to contain them anymore!

RRRRRRRRIIIIIPPP!

At that exact moment when Their Insanely Tight Thongs begin to rapidly fray and tear!

Team 5 looks down in horror, as their thongs slowly rip and jettison off of their bottomless bodies!

All three of their ripped Thongs Torpedoed through the air!

Lisanna's Thong flew through the air and then crashed/replaced the announcers Toupee with her tiny torn thong!

Mirajane's Thong flew farther than Lisanna's and landed in one of the judges Drink!

And Finally, Juvias Tiny torn Thong flew farther than anybody's! And landed the head judges mouth!

The head judge stood up and started choking on the bikini!

She tried to spit it out, but accidentally swallowed it!

*hic-gulp*

Juvia clamped her hands over her privates and slipped in her own water!

A Bottomless Mirajane And Lisanna toppled down on top of the bottomless Juvia, the stage curtains closed shut on the bottomless fairies.

The Audience started going into a full-blown frenzy!

The announcer quickly ran into the center stage, not realizing he had Lisanna's thong on his head!

"People please calm down!" The Frenzied Audience just laughed at him!

"NICE HAIR! FAGGOT!" shouted a heckler!

The announcer blushed "thank you I comb it every day!

…and I Am NOT a faggot."

Meanwhile backstage Brandish and Carla and helping their friends.

Juvia, Mirajane and Lisanna now have towels wrapped around their waists, but the girls are embarrassed and salty over what just transpired.

Lisanna had tears running down her face "Everyone saw my Panini Mira-ne!"

Mirajane was in Denial "Wow that went grate! The part where my thong flew into the judge's drink! I think judges liked that, I know I did hahaha!"

Juvia then rests her head on Mirajane's chest and asked her "Was this my fault?"

Brandish then grabs Juvias hand and promises her she will make it up to her, Juvia looked into Brandishes eyes and trusted her.

They both blushed,

Just then something channeled through the backstage speakers. "Teams 1 through 5 Please make your way to the center stage, if you aren't bottomless or naked"

The Denial Filled Mirajane quickly stood up and Wrapped her towel around her waist and then wrapped Towels around Juvia and Lisanna waists then drags them to the center stage where everyone else is gathering.

Jenny Realight was now wearing four pieces Duct tape on her breasts, and one big piece of duct tape covering her Dead-light!

Jenny was still pissed about what happened but she good at smiling.

Team 5 walked out slowly, embarrassed and Flustered.

The Audience whistles as soon as they walk out on stage, Juvia and Lisanna faces become deep red, as they try to ignore them.

The announcer then walked up to Team 5 and handed Mirajane her Thong!

"The judges had to fish this out of their diet coke, here you go miss."

Mirajane looked down at her diet coke drenched, torn apart thong. Which she held in the palm of her hand. (because they were so small)

Mirajane's Denial Shattered at that exact moment! And she suddenly became very Embarrassed and hid behind her little sister!

"Lisanna! Everyone saw my Cookie!"

Mirajane then Realized Juvia was hiding behind her! Juvia mumbled "Mira-san Everyone saw my Rosebud!"

Brandish was standing close to them and could hear them…

And decided to help them out.


End file.
